Their Secret Life
by darcangell23
Summary: What if everything Annie had been told about her parents was a lie? If that's so, what's the real reason they left her on the doorstep of the orphanage?
1. Adoption Night

_Their Secret Life_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Annie. But I do think it's the world's greatest musical!

Annie flopped on her bed. She couldn't believe it, she was now officially adopted by _the_ Oliver Warbucks, the biggest billionaire in the whole city of New York. She thought about her friends back at the orphanage and smiled. They were finally safe from harm and out of Miss. Hannigan's evil clutches. Not only that, they would most likely soon be moving out of the orphanage themselves as President Roosevelt had promised them all that he would see to it that each and every one of them would be adopted by a fine family.

Annie sighed happily. For the first time in her life, she finally felt like she was wanted. Well, she probably felt like that for the short time she had been with her parents. But she couldn't remember that, she had only been a baby. And although, it had been found out that her parents were honestly, truly dead, she still felt as though something was missing. But she wasn't about to let Daddy Warbucks know that. He had made her the happiest kid on earth. Not to mention, she was soon going to have a mother as well. Daddy Warbucks had proposed to Grace!

"Annie! Are you ready for bed yet?" she heard Daddy Warbucks call from somewhere out in the hallway. At the sound of his voice, Annie snapped back to reality and leaped off her bed. She quickly ran to the closet and pulled out a nightgown. Shutting the door to her room, she swiftly changed into her bedtime clothes, pulled back the covers, and climbed into bed. Just as she had pulled the covers up, there was a knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in!" she cold. The door opened and Daddy Warbucks entered the room.

"Hi honey."

"Hi Daddy Warbucks."

"Are you ready for bed?" Annie smiled at him.

"Sure am Daddy Warbucks." Oliver smiled back at her. And for a moment he just stood there looking at her and taking it all in. Here she was, his daughter. It felt good to know that he could officially call her that now. And looking at her smiling face told him that he had done the right thing. He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead.

"Good-night sweetie. Sleep tight, I'll see you in the morning."

"Good-night Daddy Warbucks." Oliver kissed her one more time and quietly left the room, shutting the door behind him. Annie began to snuggle down into the blankets and there was another knock at the door. "Enter!" she called out. The door opened again and Grace stepped into the room.

"Hey sweetheart."

"Hey." Grace walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge of it.

"So, how do you feel?"

"Excellent! I love being adopted. But I can't help but think something's missing."

"I see, still having doubts somewhere about your parents death."

"Exactly. And I just don't get it Grace President Roosevelt delivered the news himself. So how can I possibly still have doubts that they are dead?"

"Well, it may be a little hard for you to accept it. And no matter how much you learn to accept it, you will always still have that hope that the fact they are dead is all just a dream. I would know, I felt exactly like that when I learned that my father had passed. And although, I have learned to accept it, there's still that part of me that thinks it's all just a dream. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Surprising, yes, I do."

"Good," said Grace. She kissed Annie on the cheek, got up, walked to the door, opened it, and slipped out. "Good night," she whispered before closing the door.

"Good night," Annie whispered back. She then turned over and fell asleep.

Hey guys! Sorry this first chapter was so short but it's late and I have to go to bed. But I promise that the next chapter will be longer. I am thinking of making it about a dream that Annie has. This is my first Annie fic by the way, so tell me what you think so far. Let me let you in on a little secret, that feeling that Annie is getting plays a big part in the main idea of the story. What do you think I have in store for her?


	2. Annie's Dream

**Annie's Dream**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Annie but I do think it is the best Broadway Musical show and story ever!

Within moments, Annie was fast asleep. It was a surprise to her that she fell asleep so quickly because she had been so excited. Unbeknownst to her, she would have a dream that may have some connection to her parents and the truth of their well being. Does this mean her parents may actually still be alive?

A/N: The next portion of this chapter is Annie's dream so that's why it will be written in italics.

_Annie's eyes fluttered open. She was standing in a circular, no oval shaped room. There was a large desk in front of her and sitting at it was no other than President Warren Gamaliel Harding. She wondered why she was here. That's when she noticed that she was not standing there alone. Two figures in black were there with her, one on either side of her. She could tell by the body frames that one was a man and the other was a woman but she could not see their faces fore they were hidden in the shadows from the neck up. She was about to say something when she realized that the three others in the room with her seemed to be having a conversation, so, instead, she kept quiet and listened._

"_But Sir, if you don't think that it is safe for her to stay with us, whatever shall we do with her?" It was then that Annie heard a baby crying and noticed that the woman figure, held a bundle of blankets in her arms. Annie figured that amongst those blankets there lay a baby._

"She will have to be taken somewhere where she will be well out of the way. I understand that you love her very much but there is simply no way that you can keep her here and still be able to carry on with your jobs. My suggestion would be to leave her somewhere in another state. Not too far away from here. When the child is older, you may go and pick her up from wherever it is that you choose to leave her. Of course, it will have to be when she is old enough to understand but none the less, you may be able to bring her back."

"_But Sir, we do not have any idea where to leave her." the woman said. "Do you have any ideas?"_

"_I know of a girls annex that resides New York City. You can take her there."_

"_A girls annex?" the man asked. "You mean to stick her in an orphanage?"_

"_Yes, there will be less suspicions that way. I wish I could give you another option but that's all I got. I'm sorry. Leave a note. Do not let anyone know who you really are. We can't have you found out." The man and the woman nodded. They thanked the president and walked out of the room. Annie felt the scene spinning and she shut her eyes._

_When Annie opened her eyes again, she found herself standing on the front stoop of the rotten orphanage she had grown up in. It dawned on her then that the child in question might very well be herself. Nonetheless, she stayed quiet as she watched the same two figures with the bundle of blankets approach the front door. They quickly but gently set the bundle down and stuck a folded piece of paper in the crease of the top blanket. Then they knocked on the door and hurried away. _

_Annie watched silently as a younger Miss. Hannigan opened the door and bent down to look at the small bundle. She pulled out the note and unfolded it. Annie watched as she grimaced while she read it. She could tell that the younger Miss. Hannigan was no different than the one she had just left back at the orphanage. She watched as Miss. Hannigan carelessly picked up the bundle and disappeared into the house. Just before the door shut and the scene began to spin again, Annie caught a glimpse of something silver around the baby's neck and she knew at once that it was the locket. _

_Again, Annie opened her eyes and found herself in the oval office once more. But some time had definitely passed since the time that President Harding and the two figures had spoken. It wasn't Harding who sat behind the desk now. Instead, when she looked up, she found herself looking at the present President Franklin Delano Roosevelt. Looking around the office, she guessed that he had just been installed because things in the office were still being arranged to his liking. She recalled how it had looked when Daddy Warbucks had taken her to meet the president and it certainly had been less cluttered and a lot nicer._

_Again, she found herself standing between the two figures. And again, it seemed as though they were deep in conversation with the president._

"_You see Sir, Harding said when she is old enough, we could go and retrieve her. So we were wondering when we would be able to have that privilege." It was the man who was speaking he sounded desperate._

"_I would say when she is of at least ten years of age. That sounds the most appropriate."_

"_So next year than?" the woman said. Annie looked around and noticed a calendar on the wall. It was late November 1931. That meant that she had just turned nine and it would be almost a year until the man and the woman would come back to orphanage to collect her._

"_Yes, that's right." The man and the woman nodded. Then they turned and left the room. Before the scene spun once again, Annie realized something else. Her parents were supposed to come get her when she was ten and she was now eleven! If they wanted her back so badly, why had they failed to show up when they were supposed to? Annie would not have to wait long for her answer fore the next scene would explain everything._

_Annie opened her eyes once more found herself still standing in the oval office. But this time, she noticed that it looked exactly as it did the day that Daddy Warbucks had taken her to see the president. She glanced up at the calendar again. It read September 1932. When she made a more thorough inspection of the office, she noticed that this time, the figures were nowhere to be seen. Instead, a man, whom she recognized as Harold Ickes stood at the desk. He seemed to be in a very worrisome conversation with President Roosevelt._

"_Mr. President, I'm afraid there is still no news on the disappearance of the Bennetts. We have police looking for them everywhere but there is still no sign of them. There is not even so much as a clue of their whereabouts. We do believe however, that the disappearance was not intentional. They were some of the best of their kind and they loved their line of work, they would never desert it and just vanish like that."_

"_I know Harold, I know. I just can't seem to grasp the concept that this could happen to two such great people and with the anticipation of getting their daughter back next month too. It' s just so sad. I hate to wonder what will happen to their daughter if they never get the chance to get her back. I knew it was a bad idea to send them on this mission. I knew it was too dangerous a situation, even for them. But they insisted so I let them go. And now I feel that it is my fault that they are missing."_

"_Don't worry Mr. President, I'm sure we'll find them. We haven't given up hope yet and we don't plan on giving up hope anytime soon. We will get to the bottom of this, we will." He slammed his fist into his hand. The president nodded and returned to his work._

'_So that was it,' Annie thought to herself. 'They never came to get me because they turned up missing just a short time before they were supposed to pick me up. And they must still be missing because if not, they would've shown up when Daddy Warbucks was looking for them.' But before she could think anymore, the whole scene went black and Annie passed out.  
_

Annie's eyes flew open and she sat up in bed. She had been having a very strange dream, one that had suggested that her parents were somehow with the president and they had never really been poor to begin with. She didn't know what it all meant but she was going to find out and she was going to start by going back to the president and finding out if anyone by the surname of Bennett had ever worked at the White House.


	3. Annie's Request

**Annie's Request**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Annie but I think it is one of the greatest stories in the world.

Annie didn't sleep very well the rest of the night. She kept waking up and thinking about the dream she had had. Was it trying to tell her something? She wondered if her parents had really been involved with the president. She didn't know for sure but she did know one thing. As soon as it was morning, she was going to go to Daddy Warbucks and request that they visit the president right away. She had to know the truth. If what happened in her dream was what had really happened than she was going to go search for her parents.

The next morning, Annie rushed to get dressed. She was so determined to make her request that she almost put her shoes on the wrong feet. She wondered, if it was true, why then had the president told her that her parents had died. Then, it dawned on her. Maybe the president had told her that to hide the truth because, her being only eleven, he might have thought that it was too much for her to handle. Annie wasn't mad at the president if he had lied. On the contrary, she was kind of able to see where he had been coming from.

When she finished dressing, Annie ran downstairs and through the house, searching for Daddy Warbucks. She found him in his study, fully dressed and drinking coffee. He was on the phone with someone but when he saw Annie enter the room he told the person he had to go and hung up. Then he patted the seat next to him. Annie ran over and sat in the chair. Daddy Warbucks smiled at her.

"Good morning Annie."

"Good morning Daddy Warbucks," Annie said in a voice that suggested that she was thinking very hard.

"Annie, what is it? You seem like something's troubling you." Annie frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's really wrong, it's just that you are right, something is troubling me." She looked down at her feet and then up at him again.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" he asked. Annie nodded. Then, she launched into the story of the dream, scene by scene. It had been so strongly on her mind that she had not forgotten any of it. Daddy Warbucks just sat there listening with curiosity. When she finished, he looked mildly surprised. "Well Annie, that's quite a dream you had."

"But Daddy Warbucks, I don't think it was just a dream, I think it was trying to tell me something. I had trouble sleeping the rest of the night. That has to say something, doesn't it?" He nodded.

"In deed it does. Well, what do you want to do?"

"I wish to go see the president, right away. I want to know the truth. If he doesn't tell me, I'll find out another way but I have to know or else I might go insane." Daddy Warbucks laughed. Annie frowned again. "It's not funny Daddy Warbucks!" but he could tell that she had started to crack a small smile. Apparently fighting against laughing with him and staying serious.

"Okay, okay Annie. I'll see what I can do. Maybe I can get us in to see him this afternoon. We'll fly out there on my private jet. Does that sound alright to you?"

"That sounds swell Daddy Warbucks!" Annie cried, hugging him tightly. He hugged her back. "Please get right to work calling him. I will leave you alone to negotiate."

"Are you sure?" Annie nodded.

"I still need to get some breakfast anyway. Come on Sandy!" she called. The sandy fur dog came running out of a hallway. "Be back in a little bit Daddy Warbucks!" she called as she and Sandy headed off for the kitchen in hopes of getting some breakfast.

Daddy Warbucks picked up the phone and dialed the president's office. The secretary picked up the call.

"Hello, President Roosevelt's office, how may I help you?"

"Yes, this is Oliver Warbucks. I would like to speak the president please."

"Certainly Mr. Warbucks. Hold on just a moment and I'll let him know you are on the line."

"Thank you."

The secretary pushed a button to hold him and then she pushed another button that went through to the president's office.

"President Roosevelt here?"

"Yes sir, Mr. Warbucks is on line one. He wishes to speak with you."

"That's wonderful. Put him through."

"Yes sir." She pushed the button to take Daddy Warbucks off hold and switched the line over to the president. Then she put down her phone and went back to work.

"President Roosevelt here, what may I do for you Oliver?"

"Hi President Roosevelt. I simply wanted to ask you if it would be okay for Annie and I to drop by a little later this afternoon. Annie has something really important she wants to talk to you about."

"Annie does?" He wore an expression of miner confusion on his face.

"Yes sir, she does. So, would it be okay if we came?"

"Certainly! I had a meeting with congress scheduled this afternoon but it's not a very important matter of discussion. I'll just get the meeting changed to tomorrow. You and Annie come on by. I'd be happy to discuss whatever it is Annie wants to talk to me about."

"That's excellent. We'll be by about, say, two-o-clock?"

"That sounds swell. I will see you then Oliver."

"Of course. Bye."

"Bye." He hung up the phone and beeped through to his secretary.

"Yes sir?"

"Change the meeting with congress to tomorrow, I am meeting with Mr. Warbucks and Annie this afternoon. Make sure to tell them."

"Yes sir." She went about doing as she was told and the president went back to his work.

Daddy Warbucks hung up the phone just in time to see Annie re-enter the room, Sandy at toe. He smiled at her.

"Well? Were you able to get us in to see the president this afternoon Daddy Warbucks?" Annie asked impatiently.

"Yes Annie, I was. We are to be there at two-o-clock so I recommend you get your coat. We will be leaving shortly." Annie ran over and hugged him quickly. Then she took off up the stairs to get her coat. This was going to answer a lot of questions that Annie had had burning in her head ever since she had awoken from the dream. She felt that after all this time, she was finally going to find out the truth about her parents and why she had really been left on the doorstep of that awful orphanage.

Although, she might finally have a chance to see her real parents, if she ever found them, Annie was determined to not leave Daddy Warbucks. She was his by law now and she wouldn't have it any other way. She headed down the stairs, humming happily to herself. Finally, after all this time, a great burden on her chest was going to be lifted.


	4. The President Confesses

**The President Confesses**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Annie. I do think it is the best story ever though.

When Annie got downstairs, she found Daddy Warbucks already waiting for her. Sandy was standing at his feet. Apparently he thought he was going to be able to go with them but of course, he had to stay at home. Annie ran and hugged Daddy Warbucks again. She was so happy that he had managed to get her the time with the president that she had wanted.

"You ready to go?" Annie nodded. Daddy Warbucks took her hand and lead her out of the mansion and to the private jet. They both climbed aboard and Daddy Warbucks helped her get strapped in. When he had finished strapping himself in, the jet took off and they were on their way to Washington D.C. to see the president.

After what seemed like a long time to Annie, the jet finally reached the White House. It landed in the big front lawn and an official helped Daddy Warbucks and Annie get off. The official lead them up to the doors and into the building. He then showed them to the Oval Office where the president was waiting for them.

President Roosevelt was signing some papers when there was a knock on the door. "Enter!" he cried. The official opened the door and stepped into the room.

"Sir, Mr. Oliver Warbucks and Miss. Annie Bennett Warbucks are here to see you."

"Ah yes, thank you. Send them in." The official nodded and turned back towards the outer office. He nodded at Annie and Daddy Warbucks.

"The president will see you now."

"Thank you," said Daddy Warbucks and he made his way into the office. Annie followed close behind him, nodding her thanks to the official. When the president saw them, he stood up and took Daddy Warbucks' had for a shake.

"Oliver, how good of you to come." Then he turned to Annie and took her hand as well. "And Annie, what pleasure to see you again dear."

"Pleasure to see you again too President Roosevelt," Annie replied.

"Why thank you Annie, how kind of you to say so." Annie smiled at him. "Please Annie, take a seat." He gestured to the chair across from him and Annie sat. "Now, Oliver says that you have something important you wish to discuss with me?"

"I sure do Mr. President Roosevelt sir."

"Well, by all means, speak away." Annie smiled.

"Well you see sir, I came here to speak to you about my parents."

"Your parents? But I thought we already solved that case."

"I know sir but you see, recently I had a dream about them. Just last night in fact."

"Oh? And what did you see in this dream Annie?"

"Well, I don't know if you want me to relate to you every detail but I can tell you that it had to do with you sir. Oh, and President Harding too sir. I am going to ask you a question and I want your honest answer."

"Alright Annie, what is it?"

"Did my parents work in the White House?" The president sighed. He took off his glasses and cleaned them with a cloth.

"Well Annie, yes and no."

"What do you mean yes and no?"

"I mean yes they did work here at the White House but no they didn't because sometimes there work dealt with something elsewhere."

"Oh. So, what did they do sir?"

"Annie, have you ever heard of the Secret Service?"

"Yes. They are a group of highly trained officials assigned to do work for and protect the president of the United States."

"That's right Annie. Well, your parents were part of the Secret Service." Annie's mouth opened slightly. She was mildly surprised. On the other hand, since they did work at the White House, she expected it to be something like that.

"Well then sir, why is that they left me at the orphanage if they had more than enough money to take care of me?"

"Because President Harding told them to." It was then that Annie remembered the first scene of her dream, the one in which her parents had been conversing with Harding about what to do with Annie. It was him who had told them to place her in that orphanage. He was the reason why Annie had had to endure eleven long years of agony and torture from Miss. Hannigan. He had thought she would be too much of a problem to keep around as a baby. He had told them that they could go and get her back when she was older. But it was President Roosevelt who had specified when.

"Sir, I saw you tell my parents that they could come pick me up when I was ten years old. It was in my dream." Roosevelt nodded, indicating for her to go on. "And then the scene changed one more time and I saw you and Ickes speaking about my parents. You were both saying that they had disappeared on a mission they had been sent on and that there was no sign of what had happened to them." Roosevelt nodded again. "Now what I want to know from you Mr. President Roosevelt, is, is that the reason why you told me my parents were dead?"

"Is what the reason Annie?"

"Is the fact that they mysteriously disappeared on that mission the reason?" Roosevelt nodded again.

"Yes Annie, it is. I didn't want you to know because I didn't want you to worry. It's not good for a young healthy, eleven year old child such as your-self to be worrying about missing parents. I had hoped to keep you happy and having no clue what was going on so we could continue searching for them in peace."

"I understand Mr. President Roosevelt. Tell me, have you found anything yet?"

"No, I'm afraid not. Are you angry with me Annie?"

"Of course I'm not angry with you sir. But I have to ask you, would it be okay if I joined in the search?" President Roosevelt looked very surprised by Annie's sudden request to help look for her parents.

"Why Annie, aren't you happy with Oliver?"

"Oh yes. I do plan on staying with Daddy Warbucks. But if I don't find my parents and let them know that I am okay and I am being well cared for, I think I am going to go insane." Daddy Warbucks laughed.

"What's so funny Oliver?" President Roosevelt said puzzled.

"Oh it's nothing Mr. President. It's just that Annie said the same thing about finding out the truth." Roosevelt looked back at Annie with a sort of jolly expression on his face.

"Why Annie, is that true?" Annie nodded. "Well if it really means that much to you, you may help out." Annie jumped for joy and ran over to the president and hugged him. He hugged her back. "But on one condition."

"Anything Mr. President Roosevelt, sir."

"You have to let Oliver supervise whatever it is you do to help."

"Deal!" Annie cried at once. She and the president shook hands and she beamed up at him. Thank you Mr. President Roosevelt!" He laughed heartily.

"You're welcome Annie."

"Well, now that that's settled, I'm ready to go now Daddy Warbucks," Annie said, turning to face him.

"Alright Annie, let's get going then. Thank you Mr. President. You have been a big help and support for Annie."

"Anytime Oliver!" the president called as Daddy Warbucks and Annie left the room. The official lead them back out to the jet and they got in and were on their way home again.


End file.
